The present invention relates to telecommunications and can be used in single and multi-span simplex and (half-) duplex analog and digital systems of local and long distance communication through coaxial and symmetrical physical pairs of metallic wires, fiber optics and metallic waveguides and other cables for transmission of data, telephone. television, internet, and other coded/modulated/any signals.
A method of simplex and/or (half-) duplex electrical communication through coaxial and symmetrical pairs of metallic wires, fiber optics and metallic waveguides and other cables, in the spans of which the echo-reflections of signals is suppressed at the ends of the pair/waveguide/cable is universally known and world-wide accepted (CCITT recommendations G332, e), and G333, e); and also CCIM recommendation 567-2, XVI Plenary Assembly, V12, Jeneve, 1986). For this purpose the output/input resistance of the connected with them equipment is formed equal to their rated wave resistance.
There are known devices for telecommunication realizing a well known method, which during the transmission the signal is compressed in frequency spectra, converted/(re-)coded in time and/or level/amplitude, frequency, phase and/or various types of modulation/manipulation, (pre-) equalization, etc., are introduced, for example in Digital Subscriber Loop Technologies A, H, S, V, or XDSL, etc. (ATG""ss Communications and Networking Technology Guide series copyright 1997 by the applied technology group, and the DSL Source Book, Plane Answers About Digital Subscriber Line Opportunities, winner of 1997 Excellence Award, Society of Technical Communication (STC). Second Edition, copyright 1998, Paradyne Corporation). This method performs more efficiently or more complete a range of amplitude characteristic, protection from interferences/noises bandwidth, energy and other possibilities of existing devices for telecommunication, and as a result their carrying capacity, transmission distance/span length, volume of services, profitability, etc., are increased.
However, in the devices of all known systems of telecommunication, during suppression of signal reflections at the end of the pair/waveguide/cable, energy and protection from interferences/noises of signal are uselessly wasted at each span, and additional system distortions are introduced. Losses are so great that when they are bringing into use, either the above listed processing of the signal is not needed, or it will be several times more efficient.
Devices for telecommunication through coaxial and symmetrical pairs of metallic wires are generally known, in which, the spans at the end of the pair connected to the output of the transmitter and/or input of the receiver signal formed as a current generator and/or a voltage amplifier, a matching resistor which is equal to a rated wave resistance of the pair is connected parallel to the pair, and at the output of the transmitter and/or input of the receiver formed as a voltage generator and/or a current amplifier, a matching resistor is connected in series to the pair, (CHU-SUN YEN, CRAWFORT R. D. Distribution and Equalization of signal on coaxial cables used in 10 Mbit/s baseband local area networks./IEE Trans.-1983.-V.com-31, N 10,-P.1181-1186).
In the devices of existing well-known systems of telecommunication through coaxial and symmetrical pairs of metallic wires, at the each end of each physical pair on matching resistors signal energy is uselessly wasted for suppression of echo of signals from the ends of the pair at the end of the pair in over necessary and sufficient for transmission with practically ideal accuracy (0.01-0.001). At the resistor which matches the heat of the pair, in spans of existing and generally known devices of systems telecommunication, half signal energy is uselessly wasted during transmitting. Only in a particular case by attenuation of the pair up to 10-15 dB at an average during the transmitting {fraction (1/10)}th part of energy is uselessly lost. At the resistor which matches the pair end, by pair attenuation over 20-30 dB during the receiving, all signal energy is uselessly lost and only in a particular case during attenuation 10-30 dB a part of energy is lost. As a result, at the end of each physical pair of each span, the received signal is uselessly weakened 1-2 times by attenuation pair up to 10-15 dB, 2-4 times by attenuation 10-30 dB and 4 times by attenuation 20-30 dB, and how much greater. Accordingly, the efficiency of signal energy is reduced at each span 1-4 times, 4-16 times, and 16 times, the received signal is additionally distorted and reduced and the protection of signal from noises/interferences/influences is lowered, while the pair itself has attenuation which is not of less but only a known attenuation. Even greater energy is lost at each span in a transmitting equipment for realization of its practical zero or infinite output resistance formed as voltage/current generator of signal for uselessly stable suppression of echo from the ends of pair in a transmitting equipment by its matching resistor, above a practically necessary and sufficient one.
The known devices for telecommunication through fiber optics and metallic waveguides and other cables possess the same disadvantages. As a result, by any given frequency band and transmission distance the universally known existing world-wide accepted systems of telecommunication are excessively expensive and complicated. They need a great quantity of equipment, number of spans and repeater/regenerative stations. For increase of frequency band, transmission speed, carrying capacity and/or transmission distance/span length, it is necessary to provide very expensive and/or lengthy laying of new lines and/or replacement of existing wires/waveguides/cables, equipment and places of its mounting. This makes the systems and networks of transmission more complicated, prevents its development and requires a lot of time.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to increase a frequency band, transmission speed, carrying capacity and/or span length, and/or reduction of cable section, a quantity of equipment and a number of spans and/or simplification and cost reduction of them and the telecommunication by release/bring into use of a hidden signal energy which is useless lost now, by weakening of it inside the spans of attenuation and distortion of connected existing pair/waveguide/cable and/or conversion of it into additional amplification, equalization and interference/noise immunity/protection of the signal.
In keeping with these objects and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, separately in each span at any or at both end/s of the pair/waveguide/cable, the signal is full reflected, and for this purpose in the spans with coaxial or symmetrical pair of metallic wires at any given or in any combination at both end/s of the pair a mode of idle running is introduced, and the equipment connected to the pair is formed as a current generator and/or voltage amplifier. Or a mode of short-circuit is introduced, and the equipment connected to the pair is formed as a voltage generator and/or current amplifier. Analogously, in the span/s with fiber optics or metallic waveguides, or other cables, the signal is full reflected at any or both ends, and with reduction of frequency during suppression of introduced echo from the ends of the pair/waveguides/cable along them between their ends, with its attenuation insufficient for transmission of the required/rated accuracy/error ratio, at these frequencies at the same ends by the pair/waveguide/cable of the same spans the introduced full reflection is replaced by a partial reflection. In each span separately the output/input resistance of the equipment connected with them is changed in direction of its wave resistance so as to weaken the echo introduced at any/both ends of the pair/waveguide/cable in over to weakening of the introduced echo along them between their ends of their attenuation, so as to provide as a sum a minimal required as sufficient for the given/rated accuracy/error ratio of transmission. However, moreover at the same single or separately in any combination, at both ends of the pair/waveguide/cable of span, the signal is amplified, equalized and protected from interferences/noises by (auto-) transformer and/or resonant circuit, which is controlled by the signal reflection introduced at the given end, and acts proportionally to it. Or the above listed operations in above listed way are performed by the pair/waveguide/cable length of short than quarter wavelength of the upper-frequency limit of the transmitted signal.
In order to achieve the same objective, separately in each span between coaxial or symmetrical pair and the equipment-transmitter-receiver connected to it, cable end connectors-equalizers are introduced. At this end of the pair during the duplex connection the transmitter-receiver of the signal are formed as a current generator and a voltage amplifier or a voltage generator and a current amplifier.
And at the end of the pair connected to the equipment formed as a current generator and/or voltage amplifier, in the cable end connector-equalizer an opening equalizing circuit is introduced in series with the matching resistor. It is formed as a series inductors, a part of which is shunted by resistors and/or capacitors. In addition, a low frequency matching circuit is introduced and connected in series to them, which is formed as a series of resistors shunted by capacitors and/or R-C circuits, which is equal to an increment of a wave impedance of the pair at low frequencies. And/or a resonant circuit is introduced and a inductor/s of the circuit are connected in series to the wires of the pair end, and a capacitor of the circuit is connected parallel to the connected in series matching resistor and the introduced opening equalizing circuit and the low frequency matching circuit. Or a equalizing (auto-) transformer is introduced, whose primary winding is connected parallel to the introduced opening equalizing circuit, and whose secondary winding is connected in accordance with the primary winding in series to the connected equipment. Or the matching resistor is formed as a potentiometer, whose one leg connected in series between the interconnected pair and equipment. Or a capacitor is introduced and connected parallel to the matching resistor/potentiometer or parallel to it and the introduced series to it low-frequency matching circuit, and in addition, either in the opening equalizing circuit a resistor shunted by the inductor with inductivity L2, formed equal to a rated wave resistance R of the pair and capacity of the introduced capacitor is equal to L4/R2. Or together with the (auto-) transformer a resistor with equal to rated wave resistance R is introduced and connected in senes to the opening equalizing circuit, and they shunts the primary winding of the (auto-) transformer with inductivity LT and the capacity of introduced capacitor=LT/R2.
While at the end of the pair connected to the equipment such as a voltage generator and/or current amplifier, into the cable end connector-equalizer a shorting equalizing circuit is introduced and connected parallel to the matching resistor, in which in parallel connected and/or series resonant circuits, capacitors, series and/or integrated stairs R-C circuits. Or a low frequency matching circuit is introduced and connected in series to them, or it is connected in series with the matching resistor, and together they are shunted by the introduced shorting equalizing circuit. Or a resonant circuit is introduced and the inductor/s of the circuit are connected in series to the wires of the pair end, while a capacitor of the circuit is connected between the end of the pair. Or a equalizing (auto-) transformer and resistor with equal to rated wave resistance R is introduced, while the secondary winding of the (auto-) transformer with inductivity LT is shunted by introduced resistor and connected in series to the matching resistor, while the primary winding in accordance to secondary winding is connected through a shorting equalizing circuit parallel to the connected equipment, and also a capacitor with a capacity C=LT/R2 is introduced and connected parallel to the matching resistor. Or the matching resistor with equal to rated wave resistance R is formed as a matching resistive divider which is introduced parallel to the connected equipment, with the resistance of the parallel legs of divider=R and the wires of the pair connected directly or through introduces elements to cross-leg of the divider while the length-leg is shunted by the shorting equalizing circuit or directly by a capacitor C when the (auto-) transformer is introduced. Or for controlling the equalization, the introduced matching resistive divider is formed as a row of weight resistors whose resistance of parallel connection is equal R and the resistance of each is more than R and inversely proportional to the relative step of change it division, and a switch is provided from one leg to the other. Or in the cable end connector-equalizer is introduced and on any or both end/s, and/or between branches a (auto-) transformer switched on. Or in the cable end connector-equalizer is introduced and to a winding/s of the introduced (auto-) transformer/s and/or to a transmitter-receiver is connected resonating capacitor/s.
In the end cable connector-equalizing a of coaxial design the matching resistor/potentiometer/divider and other elements are connected in the circuit of the inner wire, while by a symmetrical design, they are connected symmetrical into the circuit of each wire and their identical cross branches are connected in series. Or in addition the formed pairs of identical elements are replaced with one equivalent element.
For the purpose of immediate improvement of the telecommunication systems and their equipment, the introduced cable end connector-equalizer is connected to the improved equipment through one/both way repeater/equalizer/regenerator/converter, with one output/input connected to the cable end connector-equalizers which corresponds to the type of the connected cable end connector-equalizer, while the other input/output is corresponds to a resistance of the improved equipment or two cable end connectors-equalizers are connected by one/both way repeater/equalizer/regenerator/converter and its output/input to each of two connected cable end connectors-equalizers in correspondence to the type of the connected cable end connectors-equalizers, while one of the cable end connectors-equalizers is connected to the improved equipment.
In order to improve the efficiency of the equipment formed as current generator/voltage amplifier, the length-leg of the potentiometer connected between the equipment and the pair end is shunted by the shorting equalizing circuit, and by the equipment formed as voltage generator/current amplifier the opening equalizing circuit is connected one in series to the resistor which shunts the secondary winding of the (auto-) transformer, and/or the other circuit is connected in series to the cross-leg of the matching resistive divider.
The (auto-) transformer and/or introductor/s of the cable end connector-equalizer are implement with taps.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the present invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.